ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Natch
Natch is a full blooded Saiyan that lives on earth. He is apart of the Z Fighters and plays major roles in Dragonball Z and some roles in Dragonball GT. Natch is very powerful and can take out enemies that are up to his level which is very high and can be helpful to others when he can't win a battle. In Dragonball Z and Dragonball UW Natch began a romantic relationship with Nimbus.69's character Tamera. Later in Dragonball GT Natch finally settled down with Tamera having a son and a daughter. 'Appearance' Natch has very bold facial features. He also has wild hair like Cal's and can be diffrent in each of is Super Saiyan transformations. In his Super Saiyan 2 transformation he has spiky hair that stands up like Gohan's. Natch wears a gi similar to Goku's but is black and with a blue undershirt. 'Personality' Natch has a personality that is similar to Vegeta's but he can be a lot more kinder. Natch has characteristics where he wants his opponents to suffer in battle and make sure they feel pain. He is often taunting his opponents too. Natch can be cocky at times but very wise like Piccolo. Natch can show signs of kindness and can be very easygoing toward certain people. Natch can also be mean and hurtful towards his enemies that make him a very efficient fighter. Natch is often called a lone wolf because he rarely likes to be around people and often trains by himself. Still Natch can be friendly and easygoing toward his friends and family. 'Biography' Early Life Natch was born in January of 754 a roughly a few months before Tamera. Natch was born to two full blooded Saiyans who loved him dearly. Until the dreadful day a powerful Ice Jin killed his parents right before his eyes. At the age of six Natch vowed to avenge his parents and would kill any Ice Jin who stood in way. With no parents Natch trained by himself going from planet to planet to pick up techniques that would help him avenge his parents. Legend of the Ice Jins At the age of 14 Natch was ready to avenge the death of his parents. As Natch was ready to destroy the Ice Jin empire the Z Fighters were also on there way to stop the Ice Jins from taking over the universe. As Natch sneaks into the city of the mightiest Ice Jins he thinks Gohan and the others are working for Frieza. A battle between Natch and Tamera erupted until Flow and Gohan broke it up. Natch then accepts the help of the Z Fighters as long as they stay out of the way. As Natch and the Z Fighters try to destroy the castle and its army General Ice calls on his most brutal and powerful army of Ice Jins to destroy the Z Fighters. A brutal and powerful challenge As the Z Fighters wonder the city the Ice Jins army stops them before they can take another step. As the battle begins the Z Fighters are getting brutally beaten by the hands of General Ice's army. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien are easily taken out by the army's incredible power. Flow and Cal are soon to follow as they are taken out also. Without Goku the Z Fighters were helpless against the powerful foes. All that stood fighting were Gohan, Tamera and Natch who were soon brutally beaten too. The powerful army of the Ice Jins then dragged them away to the dungeon of the castle where they can be executed. In the dungeon of the castle Natch states that Tamera is really annoying because she is upset and complaining that the dungeon smells like feet and is scary. As a Ice Jin came in the dungeon to deliver the Z Fighters jail food Natch wisely plays dead so the guard can come closer. When the guard unlocks Natch out of the Saiyan proof chains to dipose of his body Natch snaps his neck and grabs the keys to get them out of there. . Battle against General Ice As Natch and General Ice face off, Tamera can be seen saying Natch is kind of cute when he's angry. General Ice takes on his 4th form while fighting Natch due to him having trouble. As soon as Ice transforms he easily beats Natch. After this Flow and Cal rushed General Ice two on one causing him to get annoyed. General Ice then takes on his final form tossing around the Z Fighters like ragdolls. Tamera and Vegeta throw Ki blast at the tyrant causing him to get angrier. General Ice then knocks down and badly hurting the Z Fighters with one single attack. At the sight of his friends hurt Gohan explodes and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Even though his strenght matched General Ice for the first part of the battle Gohan soon fell victim of the power of General Ice. At the thought of his parents dying right in front of him Natch charges up a Blazing Flash and shoots it at General Ice but General Ice uses his Ice Blast to match the attack creating a shootout, With Natch on his knees unable to beat General Ice Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha shoots a Kamehameha Wave too. Tamera, Vegeta, Flow and Cal shoot the Final Flash at General Ice's Ice Blast too. With Tien and Chiaotzu shooting a Dodon Ray and Piccolo shooting a Special Beam Cannon also. With the Z Fighters working together they overcome General Ice and disenigrates him in their attacks. Before Ice dies he says that he is not the one who killed Natch's parents causing Natch to be upset that he cannot find his parents killer. He then goes to Earth with th Z Fighters to train even harder so he can avenge the death of his parents. Majin Buu Arc Seven years later, at the age of 21, Natch is finding Earth quite peacful and now calls it home. Natch's appearance does not change much but his personality has. Natch now hangs around the Z Fighters more often and often call them a family to him. Natch is also dating Tamera at this point. Natch works for Capsule Corporation as a Scientist. When Bulma tells Gohan and the others about the tournament, Goku, listening in from Other World, contacts them and tells them he'll compete too, using his one-day pass to the Human world. Hearing this, Vegeta also decides to compete. To make things more interesting, and giving them a chance to meet Goku again, Gohan tells all his friends about the tournament and they all decide to compete. Natch then begins to train with Cal to prepare for the tournament. The World Tournament As the Z Fighters arrive at the World Tournament, Goku, who had been in Other World training for the last seven years, arrives on Earth and by a emotional greeting by Gohan, meets his second son, Goten. As the tournament occurs, Natch and the other Z Fighters easily brush through their matches. Later, however, when Videl fights Spopovich, she is nearly beaten to death by the large brute. Gohan watches in anger as his friend horribly suffers at the hands of the ruthless Spopovich. After Spopovich kicks Videl out of the ring Gohan rushes Videl to the hospital and gives her a senzu bean. Gohan returned to the tournament soon after to go agaist Kibito. In order for the Supreme Kai and Kibito to find Babidi's spaceship they trick Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. However Gohan states that there is a level above a Super Saiyan and unleashes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. At that moment, Yamu and Spopovich jump into the ring and Supreme Kai paralyzes Gohan when he is about to attack. Yamu and Spopovich steal Gohan's energy reverting him back to his normal state, and fly off, with Supreme Kai and the other Z Fighters in pursuit. After Kibito restores Gohan's energy Kibito, Gohan and Videl fly off to meet up with the other Z Fighters. The evil wizard, Babidi After the Z Fighters arrive they watch in horror as Yamu and Spopovich give the energy to the evil wizard Babidi, who retaliates by killing them. Dabura and Babidi realize the Z Fighters are nearby and decide to steal their energy by killing the weaker fighters and lead them into the spaceship. Dabura flies up to the Z Fighters and kills Kibito with a Ki Blast at point blank range. After a brief fight Dabura spits on Krillin, Cal and Piccolo, turning the into stone, and flies back into the spaceship with Goku, Gohan, Flow, Tamera, Natch, Vegeta and a reluctant Supreme Kai following behind. When they get inside the spaceship, they are told they must defeat the four fighters if they want to destroy Babidi. The first fighter, Pui Pui, appears and fights against Vegeta, only to be easily killed when the Saiyan prince fires a Double Galik Cannon on Pui Pui's chest. Next up to fight is Natch who goes up against Zona, a powerful alien Warrior, who Natch kills with little effort. Goku is the next to fight against Yakon, the third fighter, who has the ability to absorb energy. However, Goku manages to kill him by making him absorb too much of his energy, causing him to explode. With three fighters defeated Gohan fights against Babidi's strongest fighters Dabura. However Gohan is a little rusty during his fight with Dabura from lack of training. Dabura soon notices Vegeta's inside evilness and leaves to report his findings to Babidi Soon after the fight, Vegeta's mind is taken over by Babidi's magic, transforming him into Majin Vegeta and giving him a massive power increase. Babidi transports them to the World Tournament arena, where Majin Vegeta destroys parts of the stadium, killing many people to convince Goku to fight. Goku agrees and they are transported to a desert area. Gohan, Flow, Natch, Tamera and Supreme Kai in the mean time go fight Majin Buu. The ancient evil Majin Buu After defeating many weak henchmen Gohan, Flow, Natch, Tamera and Supreme Kai make it to the bottom of the ship where Majin Buu's Cocoon is. Babidi and Dabura appear and prepare to release Majin Buu from his cocoon. Supreme Kai orders Gohan and the others to wait for the others to think of a way to defeat Majin Buu, but Gohan, remembering his fathers words, refuses and says he needs to protect the people he cares about. Gohan powers up and fires a Flashing Kamehameha one after another attempting to destroy the cocoon of Majin Buu along with it, but the cocoon is unaffected. The cocoon finally stops steaming and hatches, but nothing is inside. However only Gohan and Natch know that something did come out of the cocoon, and was forming something up into the sky. The steam that erupted from the cocoon forms into a pink, fat creature: Majin Buu. Despite their best efforts, Gohan, Flow, Natch, Tamera and Supreme Kai are severly beaten by Majin Buu. Majin Buu fires an extremly deadly attack at Gohan and nearly kills him, luckily, Supreme Kai manages to stop this attack from killing him. Enraged by his act Tamera and Flow attack Majin Buu head on and fires the Maximum Flasher at him, along with Tamera using a large amount of Magic attacks. After a amazing display of of magic and power, Majin Buu appears from the smoke, missing his left arm, although he regenerates immediately. Majin Buu then knocks out Flow with a extremly deadly energy attack that severly injures her. Majin Buu then severly beats her, almost blasting her arm off. Natch however saves Tamera just in time and fires a number of powerful energy attacks at Majin Buu that blast's most of his body parts off until Majin Buu regenerates. As Majin Buu is about to kill them all Majin Vegeta comes and delivers a swift kick to Majin Buu's face. Vegeta then uses the Final Explosion against Majin Buu in order to kill him and kills himself in the process. At the lookout Natch and the others are given senzu beans to recover from their vicious beating. Maximum Power When Goten and Trunks were trying to learn fusion Natch wanted to help the boys just in case. He and Cal went to Capsul Corp to get something that will give them advantage against Majin Buu. Natch found a bottle water secretly locked inside a box and explained to Cal that his father gave it to him before he died and told him that it will raise their power levels tremendously and raising it to the maximum. Natch drank half of the bottle and gave the other half to Cal. As Natch and Cal raised their power levels the area around them shook they were far more powerful than Majin Buu. As soon as Natch and Cal got where Majin Buu was fighting Gohan had failed due to Majin Buu absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo and using mindgames. Natch and Cal however were uneffected by Majin Buu's mind games and started tearing him apart. Knowing he was going to lose, Majin Buu found his opening and absorbed Cal at that moment raising his power tremendously. Natch however, was still able to match Buu's strenght until his mindgames took affect. Natch then began to struggle and was being picked apart by Majin Buu until Flow came and started to fight Majin Buu. As Flow was winning against Buu with his stolen powers, because her hidden power was unlocked by Elder Kai, Buu then found his chance again and absorbed Maximum Natch. The final battle Later, Goku and Vegeta (who had fused into Vegito to dominate Super Buu) entered Super Buu's body with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Cal, Natch and Piccolo along with Tamera, Super Buu absorbed her because of her Kern heritage. However this causes Super Buu to undergo a final transformation into his original form- Kid Buu. Natch and the others are killed when Kid Buu destroys the Earth, but he is soon revived along with the Earth and everyone else by Porunga. When they learn from Vegeta that Goku needs energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, they contribute part of their energy to the Spirit Bomb, but the citizens of Earth do not. However, after Hercule convinces the people to donate their energy, the Super Spirit Bomb is completed, and Goku obliterates Kid Buu once and for all. Ten years later, Natch becomes a scientist for Capsule Coporation, and finally marries Tamera and has a son named Ace. At the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku participates and fights Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu. After an equal battle, Goku takes in Uub as a student to train him and better control his power. Goku bids farewell to Gohan and the others before Goku and Uub fly away to Uub's village. Search for the Black Star Dragonballs After Dragonball Z Natch now works as a scientist for Capsule Corporation, and his training has taken a backseat to his fatherly duties and being a good husband. He now has a son and a daughter with Tamera who he shows that he cares for them. He is one of the first to learn about Goku's transformation back into a child thanks to a wish made to the Black Star Dragonballs by Empeor Pilaf. They soon all learn that if the Black Star Dragonballs aren't brought back within a year's time, the planet will explode. Natch, along with the help of Gohan, Bulma, Videl and Tamera help works on the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten (later replaced by Pan) to go hunt for the Black Star Dragonballs. Even though Natch does not train that much anymore he is still far more powerful compared to his allies, being the second closest to Goku and Vegeta's strenght. Baby, the evil parasite 'Techniques' Natch has techniques that are both amazing yet painful. Such moves include the Blazing Flash and the Dragon Blast. Other moves include: Energy based attacks: *Kamehameha- learned this from Goku *Super Kamehameha- learned this from Goku *Galaxy Impact *Galaxy Cannon *Final Flash- learned this from Flow *Blazing Cannon *Galaxy Breaker *Blazing Breaker *Big Bang Attack- learned this from Vegeta *Asteroid Gernaider *Blazing Flash *Dragon Blast 'Air based attacks:' *Air Combos *Air Cutter *Aeirial Barrage *Air Impact *Afterimage Strike *X Cutter 'Telephatic based attacks:' *Telephatic Cannon *Telekinesis *Telephathy *Force Field *Physic Whip 'Rush and Speed based attacks:' *High Speed Rush *High Power Rush *Afterimage Strike *Dragon Dash *Dragon Smash *Jet Wave Impact *Z Counter 'Transformations' Super Saiyan- attained this transformation through intense training in space. Acended Super Saiyan- attained this transformation right after attainig the Super Saiyan transformation. Full Power Super Saiyan- attained this transformation right after attaining the Acended Super Saiyan transformation. Ultra Super Saiyan- attained this transformation through intense training in space. Max Power Super Saiyan- attained this transformation after attaining the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 2- attained this transformation through intense training on Earth. Maximum Natch- this transformation was unlocked when Natch and Cal drank the mystic water Natch's father gave him increasing his power tremendously. Nal- this fusion happened when Cal and Natch were neraly left dead by Ultimate Coolza until they fused to form this powerful being. Great Ape- used this transformation as a child until he pulled off his tail as a Teenager. 'Major Battles' *Natch vs Goku *Natch vs Ice Jin Army *Natch (SS) vs General Ice *Natch (SS), Flow (SS), Cal (SS) and Gohan (SS2) vs General Ice *Natch (FPSS), Cal (ACSS), Vegeta (MPSS), Goku (MPSS), Tamera and Piccolo vs General Ice *Natch (SS) vs Cal (SS) *Natch (SS) vs Fat Buu *Natch (SS2) vs Fat Buu *Maximum Natch vs Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Maximum Natch and Maximum Cal vs Super Buu *Maximum Natch vs Super Buu (Maximum Cal absorbed) *Natch (SS2) and Tamera vs Ultimate Bojack *Maximum Natch vs Ultimate Buu (Ultimate Bojack absorbed) *Maximum Natch vs Ultimate Cooler *Maximum Natch and Maximum Cal vs Ultimate Frieza *Maximum Natch and Maximum Cal vs Ultimate Coolza *Nal (SS) vs Ultimate Coolza *Flow, Vegeta, Cal, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Tamera and Goten vs Ultimate Buu *Natch, Krillin, Yamcha and Tamera vs Jala *Natch (SS2), Gohan (SS2), Cal (SS2) and Flow (SS2) vs Jala *Natch (SS) vs Baby Vegeta *Natch (SS), Flow (SS), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS), Tamera and Majuub vs Syn Shenron *Natch (SS2), Flow (SS2), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS2), Tamera and Ultimate Vegeta vs Omega Shenron *Natch (SS2), Flow (SS2), Gohan (SS2), Goten (SS), Trunks (SS), Cal (SS2), Vegeta (SS2) vs Omega Shenron 'Major Battles (Movies)' *Natch (ACSS), Flow (ACSS), Gohan (FPSS), Goku (FPSS), Future Trunks (ACSS), Vegeta (ACSS), Cal (ACSS), Tamera and Piccolo vs Broly (LSS) (Movie 8) *Natch (SS2), Flow (SS), Gohan (SS2), Cal (SS2) and Piccolo vs Broly (SS, LSS) (Movie 10) *Natch, Flow, Gohan, Trunks, Videl, Cal, Tamera and Goten vs Imcomplete Hirudegarn *Natch (SS2), Ultimate Gohan, Goku (SS3), Cal (SS2), Vegeta (SS2), Tamera, Tapion and Gotenks vs Hirudegarn (Movie 13) 'List of characters by Natch' Dragonball UW *General Ice- killed him by combining the Blazing Flash, Kamehameha, Final Flash, Dodon Ray and Special Beam Cannon. *Ultimate Nappa- disenigrated him with a Blazing Flash. *Ultimate King Cold- killed him with a Dragon Blast. *Ultimate Coolza- killed this fusion of Frieza and Cooler by fusing with Cal and killing Coolza with the Dragon Flash. *Ultimate Buu- killed him with a Family Final Flash that consisted of Natch, Tamera, Flow, Vegeta, Trunks and Cal. Dragonball GT *Fridge- killed him by combining the Blazing Blast and Blazing Beam with Tamera. 'Appearances in other media' Natch has been promoting toys and merchandise around the world. He also can be found in the Dragonball Z Collectible Card Game. Natch has appeared in almost every Dragonball Z video game. Video Games Natch is playable for almost every Dragonball Z video game. He also appears in the Dragonball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi ''trailors In Dragonball Online Natch is seen with his own martials arts gym. 'Quotes' 'I'm here to avenge my parents you monster.' 'I would'nt find you attractive if you were the last battery on earth android.' ' ' 'Do you think you could just use me as insurance Yemma?' 'Man things sure look bad down there, if only I had a full life to help, huh Yemma?' ' '' ''Tamera... I'll see you soon''.' 'You must be anxious to die.' 'Listen I have a wife waiting for me at home and the last thing I need her doing is yelling in my ear for missing our anniversary.' 'My parents were killed by your hands and your hands only and I won't let my family suffer the same faith.' 'Trivia''' *Natch's name is a pun on Spinach. *Natch is the husband of Tamera. *Natch truely hates Ice Jins because they slaughtered his parents right in front of him.